


Three Little Chicken

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Three Little Chicken

“You are not teaching that to our daughter,” Jemma says sternly, taking the dictionary away from Skye and putting it back onto the shelf where it belongs. Jemma sometimes feels as if she’s looking after two children, even though she knows in her heart that Skye is a great mother to their daughter and that Sarah would have everything Skye never had growing up. Not that she ever said that, but Skye was determined to create an environment for her that she never had.

“You’re such a deal breaker. Also why do we have a Spanish dictionary?” Skye laughs, but picks up a children’s book anyway. Their daughter is sitting in the living room, playing with some toys.

“I once had a Spanish boyfriend and never got rid of the books. But that’s beside the point, Skye. It’s inappropriate and you know it.”

“I know. I’ll just stick with ‘Three Little Chicken’.” Skye grins and loops her arm around Jemma’s waist to press a kiss to her cheek.

Jemma won this time, she knows that. Not that she often lost a fight with Skye. She just gives in so easily, usually because she’s being stubborn and knows that Jemma is actually right, but she herself claims it’s simply because ‘she’s so much in love with her’. It’s a cheap excuse really, but Jemma will take it any day.

“I still can’t believe you wanted to teach her curse words in Spanish,” Jemma says with a huff, but there’s a hint of amusement in her eyes anyway.

“I thought it would be funny, you know. I mean, little would they know at family birthday parties and I bet Lance especially would find it hilarious if she would start speaking Spanish all of a sudden.” Skye grins toothily, but Jemma just rolls her eyes at her.

“I’d like for our daughter to not be part of any shenanigans, Skye. She’s so small and you already want to turn her into a bad girl.”

“Hey, you’re the one saying it. I would just call it some good natured fun.”

Jemma laughs wholeheartedly and shrugs. “You know what I mean, love.”

“I know, I know. Fine, I’ll just teach her how to build blanket forts and climb trees and hack the government.”

“Skye!”

She laughs and ducks when Jemma swats at her arm. “Sorry! I’m sorry! Stop, please.”

“Or else?” Jemma asks with a quirked eyebrow and Skye’s eyes fly open.

“Or else you’ll be in a lot of trouble later,” Skye answers with a mischievous grin and a wink. She kisses Jemma soundly and brushes her lips over Jemma’s ear, “and now I’m going to read her ‘Three Little Chicken’, señora.”

It leaves Jemma slightly flustered, but maybe even more in love.


End file.
